


Arrangements of Love

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia, Gundam, and arranged marriages. Written for ladysqueakinpip on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements of Love

"Milady, the prince is here." someone said as I tightened my grip on my father's hand. I was  _finally_ going to meet the man that I'd been betrothed to since I was a child, in an attempt to strengthen the relationship between Nosovelic and his nation....

 

Strangely enough, I didn't feel nervous at all. I'd expected to feel at least some form of negative emotion today towards my sole interaction with the person I'd marry before our wedding, but all I felt was a strange sense of apathy.

 

_You've spent your whole life executing your duty. This is no different._

 

I'd heard plenty about Prince Tanaka. Rumors swirled around him like a storm, rumors about his mental state and strange interests and his eyes. There was even one person who claimed that he was a changeling. 

 

_I actually wouldn't mind marrying one. They could tell me about their world and the occult._

 

I wasn't repulsed by the contents of the rumors. Instead, I found the picture they created incredibly interesting, and declared myself incredibly lucky for being betrothed to such an interesting man. Of course, rumors tended to magnify unimportant aspects of people's character, and for all I knew, he could be incredibly boring.... 

 

The doors in front of me opened, unmasking him, the man I'd marry.... and he was wearing all black and standing at the end of a hallway. I'd heard that one of his eyes was red, but I wasn't close enough to see it. Surprisingly, he was a lot more handsome than I'd expected, although I  _had_ never seen his face before for some strange reason....

 

_Well, what does he know about you?_

 

_I have no clue. That I exist, probably...._

 

As we got closer, I noticed that he was staring at me, and his handsomeness wasn't an illusion generated by my mind.... and there was either a hamster near him or I was losing my mind. 

 

_What does it feel like to live in a world that's made entirely out of fantasy? Where nothing is real, and all bends to your will?_

 

"....ah, my lady of darkness...." he rambled, grabbing my hand and escorting me out of the room, pulling me out of my thoughts. The hamster had somehow found it's way onto my other hand, and it was adorable.... I wasn't exactly sure how to care for one, but I began to pet it, letting it consume my thoughts for a bit. 

 

_You are very adorable. Can you tell me about the prince? Is he a good person? At the very least, is he an interesting one?_

 

"....Sun-D and Princess Nevermind.... you two seem to be getting along.... and you are very beautiful, my lady of darkness." he said as he removed the hamster from my hand as I got off the floor. He was facing the other way when I fully got off the floor, but I'd seen him a moment before, and he was smiling radiantly... 

 

"We're in for a very interesting life, are we?" I asked, grabbing his hand as we began to walk into our future. 

**Author's Note:**

> The specific prompt for this one is: “we’ve been engaged to be married since we were three but this is the first time we’ve met and your portraits really don’t do you justice” au. Sorry if it's not an exact fit.


End file.
